


Two Doctors and a Patient

by Emeraldfaun



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldfaun/pseuds/Emeraldfaun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minty and Rick take their frustrations out on Dane. He enjoys it more than he lets on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Doctors and a Patient

**Author's Note:**

> Minty is MTF (Male to Female) transgender, hence why female pronouns are used for her.

It was getting too hot to handle. Still, Dane couldn’t do anything about it as Rick was kissing him and Minty was whispering dirty, deadly sweet nothings in his ear. As Rick encouraged his erection, Minty threatened to cut it off if he didn’t do exactly what she said. Dane whimpered in response to the both of them, entwining his fingers into Minty’s hair with one hand, and Rick’s with the other. He broke the kiss, turning to Minty as he started to kiss her neck, nipping lightly at the skin here and there. But Minty wasn’t happy with that. “Harder.” He complied, sucking hard enough to leave bruises her papa would probably scold her for when she went home. Meanwhile, Rick moved downward, leaving a trail of saliva down his chest and stomach leading to his erection. He took his whole length into his mouth, teasing him slowly. Dane moaned loudly as he did, kissing Minty hard. Minty didn’t hold back, using her hands to force Dane’s mouth open and push her tongue inside, ravenous in her quest to make him moan and whine for more. He whimpered again, biting her bottom lip with his sharp teeth. Minty growled but let him cut her, groping his ass and inner thigh. He tugged on her hair even harder as she did, burying his face in her shoulder. She gently kissed him on the forehead. “What a slut.” She encouraged. At that moment, Dane could feel Rick’s tongue trail up his shaft, almost reaching the head but then diving back down to his balls before he could cry out in pleasure. Dane’s hand moved down from Rick’s head, leaving scratches on his back.

"F-fuck, Dr. Trager. Stop fucking teasing me.” Rick’s only retort was to slow down further, to the agony of Dane, who moved his other hand to caress Minty’s inner thigh in slow circles.

Minty purred in delight, “Is the doctor not treating you right, dear?” She moved to his front and kneeling, practically pushing Rick out of the way. “Need some proper medicine?” He nodded quickly, propping himself up on his arms. She released a coquettish laugh. “Oh dear, what do we have here…?” And as Rick was licking at his shaft, Minty took the head into her mouth, giving him the best head she could. He growled in pleasure, low and animalistic. Minty didn’t stop, lashing her tongue against the head. She kept an eye on Rick, who looked about ready to grab his oversized scissors by now.

“Fuck me. Please.” He begged the both of them, feeling pathetic at how desperate he was. Minty and Rick both stopped at that and looked at each other. Minty was grinning wide but Rick wasn’t. Eventually, however, Rick came around with a “hmph” and pulled Dane to the ground. Dane got onto all fours, about to get up, when he felt a small hand on his back. He looked back to see Minty stroking herself and lining herself up at his entrance. When he turned back to Rick, the doctor’s cock was already in his face. He licked the head, slowly taking the doctor’s length into his mouth, flicking the shaft with his tongue every once in awhile. After a while of teasing Rick, he heard him mutter under his breath before grabbing Dane by the hair and forcefully fucking his mouth. Meanwhile, Dane could feel Minty’s cock pressing against his entrance.

“Ready, dearest?” However, Dane’s mouth was currently occupied. Minty just chuckled, slowly pushing into him. Dane moaned loudly as she did, arching his back in ecstasy. Trager’s grip on his hair tightened, pushing in deeper and forcing Dane to deep throat. Dane gagged, choking on Trager’s cock. Rick grunted, removing his length from Dane and giving him a moment to breathe. Just as Dane was catching his breath, however, Minty slammed into him, causing Dane to cry out and lose his breath again. His balance failed, and he collapsed onto his chest. Trager tsked, grabbing the smaller man by the chin. His head tilted up.

“You’re not quitting on me yet, are ya?” Rick asked rhetorically, jerking himself off in the absence of Dane’s mouth. He shook his head, barely able to understand the older man’s comment as his head was still spinning from Minty’s thrusts.

Minty, on the other hand, was in a world of her own, pounding the nurse’s ass with complete disregard for his pleasure. “Yes, Dane, YES!”

“And you call me a slut?” Dane retorted breathlessly.

Minty just growled. “You want me to get the noose, Dane? Or you wanna end up on the Gluskin table?” Dane grew silent again, spare his little moans and whimpers. Trager grabbed him by the hair again, slamming deep into his mouth as he came. Dane swallowed most of Rick’s cum, the remainder dribbling out of the corner of his mouth. Yet again, he collapsed onto his chest, face-first onto the mattress. Trager stroked his hair. Minty, however, kept fucking Dane senseless, not stopping until she would get her orgasm. Dane’s breaths, though moanless, kept Minty going and when Minty struck the right spot, she pushed until she filled him to the hilt and came, Dane coming soon after her. He panted, rolling over onto his back, his head resting in Rick’s lap as he faced her.

Minty looked into his glazed over eyes then lower on his face. “Hey, you got something on your face.” Dane grunted in acknowledgement, assuming that she was mocking him. But his glare subsided as she knelt down to lick the cum off his stomach and face, making a slow, sensual show of it. He moaned again, but this time she was the one to silence him with a kiss. His mouth was halfway open but she did not force her tongue inside. Instead, she gently poked a little of her tongue between his teeth, asking for permission and beckoning his own tongue to join her’s. They made out for a while, Dane breaking the kiss to yawn sleepily. Minty took this as a sign to take a break, at least for now, and curled up beside him, Dane wrapping his arms around her as they all drifted off into a pleasant nap.


End file.
